


« It's what captains do. » (or Captains' Love)

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [32]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Racism, bulgarian fans are shite, fifa too, it began as a funny stuff but..., maybe i'm not objective bc i'm romanian but i dont care, pls uefa ban bulgaria for fives years, racism is bad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Hugo veut se marier avec Harry, mais il ne trouve jamais l'occasion de le faire.





	« It's what captains do. » (or Captains' Love)

Bon, peut-être que tout n'aller pas se passer comme prévu. Hugo voulait demander en marriage son amour, sa vie, son tout, son Harry Kane, mais il y avait un petit probleme. Il voulait la faire après leur victoire contre le Bayern, seulement ils perdirent la rencontre 7-0, et il se fit une luxation du coude lors du match suivant, qu'ils perdirent 3-0. Il se retrouvait alité, son petit-ami aux petits soins avec lui, mais sans aucunes possibilités de faire une demande dans les règles. Il ne sortait que sous haute surveillance, et il ne pouvait faire quelque chose que Harry venait immédiatement l'aider, même si cela consistait à prendre un verre ou changer la chaîne de la télévision. Il cogita ainsi, essayant de trouver une solution, un moment, un scénario, mais rien ne lui venait à la tête. 

Ne pouvant participer au match des éliminatoires, et Kane lui jurant qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque s'il ne savait où il se trouvait, Lloris se laissa entraîner par son amant pour cette trêve internationale. Contre la République Tchèque, ce fut un très coléreux Harry Kane que récupéra le capitaine des Bleus, et qu'il dut calmer à grands renforts de tendresse. Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, le capitaine des Three Lions lui demanda :

« You'll come to see me in the stands versus Bulgaria ? »  
(_Tu viendras me voir depuis les tribunes contre la Bulgarie ?_)

Hugo fut un instant surpris, mais il se reprit vite, et le rassura :

« Of course, _Amour_. »  
(_Bien sûr, Amour._)

Trois jours plus tard, il assistait au match depuis les tribunes V.I.P., pour plus de confort dû sa condition. 

La partie commença pourtant bien, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais les cris et insultes racistes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Les joueurs anglais étaient remontés, et à la mi-temps, le score était de déjà 4-0 en faveur des joueurs de Southgate. 

Lloris descendit jusqu'aux vestiaires, et prit à part Harry. Il le savait remonté, car le gardien l'était aussi.

« Don't let them get inside your head, it's what they want. Keep them out, and focus, okay ? »  
(_Ne les laissent pas entrer dans ta tête, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Laisse-les dehors, et concentre-toi, ok ?_)

« It's hard, fuck, I hate this part of Europe. »  
(_C'est dur, merde, je déteste cette partie de l'Europe._)

« I know, but look at your team, they're gonna lose their mind if you don't keep them cool. It's- »  
(_Je sais, mais regarde ton équipe, ils vont exploser si tu ne les calmes pas. C'est-_)

« It's what captains do, I know Hugo, I know. »  
(_C'est ce que font les capitaines, je sais Hugo, je sais._)

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice, avant que le Français ne laisse son voisin d'Outre-Manche rejoindre ses co-équipiers, et que lui-même rejoigne sa place.

Le match reprit, mais tout dégénéra. Les Anglais gagnaient, bien entendu, mais les cris et saluts nazis continuaient de plus bel. L'équipe étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs, et il voyait Harry crier et s'agiter pour calmer ses co-équipiers. La partie fut interrompue, et seulement Dieu pouvait savoir comment elle réussit à se terminer.

Hugo ne savait comment se sentir, car bien que son amant ai délivré trois passes décisives et marqué un but ce soir, l'ambiance n'était pas une digne d'un match de football.

Les joueurs étaient silencieux, et cela fut très étrange pour Lloris qui attendait en dehors des vestiaires. Pas de cris (trop) rageux, ni d'insultent aux Bulgares, ni aucuns joueurs voulant se venger sur l'équipe de football du pays, non, rien. Il reçut un SMS de Harry l'invitant à entrer dans la pièce normalement réservée aux Britanniques. En entrant, il fut abasourdi de voir que son amant se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, genoux à terre, et lui prononçant déjà la phrase qu'il voulait lui dire depuis des mois :

« Hugo Lloris, » essaya le British avec son plus bel accent français, « would you make me the privilege of becoming my husband for eternity ? »  
(_Hugo Lloris, me ferais-tu le privilège de devenir mon mari pour l'éternité ?_)

Le gardien ne sut quoi faire, appart se pencher, et embrasser son nouveau mari. Le vestiaire explosa, sifflant et étant heureux pour eux, tandis que Kane passait la bague au doigt du capitaine.

« You know, » lui murmura le Français à l'oreille, « I had a plan to make a marriage proposal too, but it seems that you anticipated it. »  
(_Tu sais, j'avais un plan pour te faire ma demande en marriage, mais il semblerait que tu m'aies devancer_.)

« 'Cause that's what captains do, right ? » lui répondit Kane en souriant.  
(_Parce que c'est ce que font les capitaines, non ?_)

La soirée ne s'était peut-être pas déroulée comme il le souhaitait, mais, au moins, Hugo avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
